Lindt NOT Godiva
by 16Echos
Summary: We all know that Tyler is a very easy going guy, and probably the sweetest of the entire covenant...BUT what if he has a particular taste in chocolate? Find out what happens when poor unsuspecting fools push him too far. B/B


Lindt NOT Godiva

**Disclaimer: I do not own Covenant **

There were very few things that Tyler Simms was strict about. Most of the time he was a shy laid back boy with a submissive personality. In fact he was the easiest of the Brothers to get along with. Which was why it was no surprise to anyone that he had so many admirers. This, of course, _wasn't_ a good thing for the brothers who constantly had to put up with scaring off potential suitors and running background checks on anyone that even smiled at their baby boy in a less than innocent way, but whatever.

The _point_ was that there were very few things that Tyler was strict about. And, Reid, Caleb, and Pogue, knowing him since birth, knew how to easily avoid doing anything that set him off. Unfortunately everyone else did not. This included dates that got through _The Inspection. _

* * *

Tyler looked at the box of Godiva. He could tell that it was expensive and really good…but it wasn't what he wanted. He looked up at the hopeful guy and said,

"Yeah, I don't think this is going to work out"

And promptly shut the door in the guys face.

* * *

A dozen roses were shoved in his face when Tyler opened the door to admit his date inside. He lightly pushed them away giggling and smiled brilliantly at the boy. The tall footballer was lightly blushing and…holding a box the length of Tyler's arm, he held it out when he noticed that Tyler saw.

"Yeah…here. I got these for you. The dude at the store said that they are the best and that….Tyler? Tyler babe, are you ok?"

Tyler's expression had frozen when he had grasped the box and glanced at it. With a cold look sent towards the football player he said,

"You know what? Suddenly I'm feeling a bit_ sick._ Leave. And don't come back"

And the door slammed.

* * *

Walking down the hall with Reid after a day of exhausting classes had to be the best time of day for Tyler. There were no interruptions and no one clamoring for attention. It was only him and Reid heading towards their dorm room where they would promptly forget about all they had taken in from the entire day. Yes, life was good.

Walking out from under the alcove, Tyler laughed as Reid re-accounted the prank he had played on Caleb. Who knew all it took to freak out their fearless leader was a purple eraser? Tyler giggled again, trying to imagine the look on Caleb's face and then gasped as tiny objects rained down on him.

Both he and Reid looked up to see Tyler's current boyfriend (Of three days) holding an empty bag over Tyler's head. He was perched on one of the benches that littered around the sprawling campus.

"Happy three day anniversary love" the tall boy said as he jumped down and stood in front of the pair. Giving a nod to Reid, the teen managed to give Tyler a quick kiss, ignoring the burning rays of doom also known as Reid's eyes boring into his back. Tyler smiled back, overcoming his shock at being bombarded and bent down to pick up an object.

Reid, who had caught the label on the bag that the other teen had shook his head and sighed. Carefully, he took three steps back and waited.

Tyler took in the label on the chocolate and wondered if it was a joke. If it was then enough was enough. His docile face turned demonic as he chucked the piece of candy at his boyfriend. Who watched in shock as it bounced harmlessly off his chest.

"I. Do. Not. Appreciate. This. We're done"

And giving a wave to Reid, beckoning him, Tyler went on his merry way leaving he now_ ex-_boyfriend wondering what just happened.

* * *

"But where are we going?!" Tyler said laughing, he tried to peek out from under the blindfold but his hands were playfully batted away.

"Nu-uh! No peeking until we get there" said the current boyfriend (boyfriend # 54). Gently leading Tyler up the steps of the mystery building he nearly jumped in excitement. Tyler was going to _love_ this which would lead him to invariably love _him._ After all what normal kid didn't like visiting a chocolate factory?

**5 minutes later**

**"AAAAAAAAAAGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHH I HATE YOU. DONT EVER COME NEAR ME AGAIN OR ELSE I WILL GET CALEB POGUE AND REID TO TORTURE YOU FOR THE REST OF YOUR MISRABLE LIFE! AAAAAGGGHHHHH"**

* * *

_Reid's biggest fear._

After spending the hour getting drunk at Nicky's Reid could only be seen doing one thing: hanging off the shoulder of the nearest Brother and bawling his eye's out. Usually he did this to Caleb or Pogue because their shoulders had much more padding on them than bony Tyler's. But there was also another reason that Pogue and Caleb made sure that Reid came to them and not their baby brother.

"I'm always…_hic…._afraid…that…_hic_….someone's _hic…._gunna show up…._hic…_with…_hic_…with…LINDT…"

* * *

~~Please Review~~


End file.
